Amazing Adventure 4!
by Gamerwhogames
Summary: Ocelott decides that her adventures are too exhausting. She takes a break and decides to see what her friends do on weekdays... and walks in on all of them at wrong times. Awkwardness! Review if you want a rerun of Amazing Adventure 4!
**Author's Note:**

 **The Fourth Amazing Adventure! Awkwardness ensues!**

* * *

Ocelott was taking a break from her adventures. Sure, they were very fun, but they were also strenous and actually quite painful. She was sleeping on her couch when she woke up, stung with boredom! So she went into Calvin's room because she wanted to see what he was doing since he wasn't helping Ellegaard out.

So she walked down the hallway of their Order complex and opened the door to his room. Calvin was sitting in a corner with a pink sparkly diary with a rainbow unicorn on the front cover. Ocelott got curious and used her cat-ears to listen in on the conversation.

"First Redstonia, then the world! Duh wuuuuuuuuuuuurrld!" He wailed before cackling insanely.

"I didn't know you kept a diary, Calvin!" Ocelott cheered happily, causing him to flinch and instantly shove the diary down his pants' crotch. "What do you write about?" She asked.

"That's none of your concern! Outoutout!" He shouted before shoving her out of his room and slamming the door shut on Ocelott's posterior. Ocelott lingered by the door to hear pants unzipping, page flattering and finally maniacal laughter.

Then, she had an epiphany!

"Creepy Calvin, like Creepy Caillou!" She shouted happily before walking away.

So Ocelott then wanted to see Magnus, so she went into his room. When she opened the door, he flinched off of his bed and turned off the TV.

"Uh, h-hey, Ocelott. What're you doing in my room?" He asked with a nervous smile. Ocelott completely ignored him, instead focusing on the TV.

"What were you watching?"

"Nothing!"

"But I want to know! Give me the remote!" She shouted. Magnus glared at her before throwing the remote out the window.

"Ha! Now you'll never find it! Hahahahaha...?"

"I know what you were watching! You were watching Dora!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Then why're you acting like Swiper the Fox?"

"... go away, and speak of this to no one."

"On one condition." She challenged. Magnus groaned, not remembering Ocelott being so tricky or smart, or intelligent for that matter.

"What do you want?"

"For one week every year, I get to be the queen of Boomtown!"

"No! _I'm_ the king of Boomtown!"

"Okayzies!" She stuck her head out the door. "GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I SAW!"

"Finefinefine! You can be the queen of Boomtown one week every year, okay? Now can we forget this all happened?" He pleaded angrily. Ocelott nodded and skipped away. He slammed the door shut on her rear. Ocelott stayed behind, listening to the sounds behind the door.

 _Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination..._

"Oh dear!" Ocelott ran away. Apparently Magnus needed serious help! So who other to call than Gabriel the Warrior? She ran into his room without caring to knock. No one was there, but she could hear some noise from the bathroom, so, tossing caution to the wind, she went into the bathroom, sneaking around and being virtually soundless! She slowly opened the door, shocked at what she saw.

Now, while she thanked Notch there was nothing baren about the sight, she didn't want to see this either. She kept her giggles in, trying to hold her silence as Gabriel stared at himself in the mirror.

"Aren't you a handsome devil, Gabriel?" He stroked his beard, looking at himself intently in the mirror. Ocelott felt a presence beside her and looked to see Axel on all fours beside her with his iBlock out, obviously recording the shocking moment!

"Hey, sexy man, you." Ocelott's eyes widened in shock. When had anyone known Gabriel to be so... self-admiring? "Didn't know you were lookin' at me, handsome. Do you work out? Yeah, every now and then since I'm so buff."

Ocelott slowly started creeping backwards, completely shocked witless by Gabriel's dark secret-side. Then, the Death Bowl Announcer walked behind Ocelott and put a twig right where her foot was about to step. He left without a sound, but once he stepped over the threshold, his loud booming voice was heard!

Meanwhile, Ocelott stepped on the twig, but this was no ordinary twig. It was a seismic twig from the TNT trees of Boomtown! The twig made the sound of the Death Bowl Announcer screaming 'Boomtown is the grooviest' at the top of his lungs. It scared Ocelott so much that she screamed and jumped. It scared Axel so much that he had cardiac-arrest. It scared Gabriel so much that he screamed like a girl.

Ocelott politely walked up to Axel and thundershocked him using the power of the wind, and Axel instantly revived.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Gabriel asked suspiciously.

"Long enough, sure as heck!" Axel shouted gangsta style before rushing out of the room, but he forgot to duck and hit his head on the doorpost.

"You didn't... see anything, did you?" He asked Ocelott, since she was the second to last person in the room who was actually conscious. Ocelott looked at Gabriel, stared at him for a long minute before projectile puking on him and running away.

She ran down the hallways, projectile puking everywhere before she finally got the idea to go to the bathroom. So she was sick for about ten minutes before having a sudden urge to...

Drink lots of milk, then lots of lemon-juice! And that's what she did. And then she became a living cheese-factory in ten minutes. Er... let's just say that her favorite customer was the toilet...

After feeling a bit better, Ocelott decided, as if her last encounter wasn't painful enough, she would visit Olivia's room. Olivia was always fun to hang around. She ran headfirst to Olivia. Literally. She slammed her head into the door, multiple times, before deciding that the door wouldn't swing open on its own. Silly Ocelott! She opened the door, shocked by what she saw.

Olivia and Maya were slap-boxing while Aiden looked on with a confused face. She calmly shut the door and walked away, trying to ignore the loud slaps and hot roast the girls were in. Girls... Petra! Besides Olivia, Petra really liked playing with Ocelott, teaching her about the world. Or... at least that's what Ocelott hoped...

She walked to Petra's door and finally got the revelation that busting in wasn't a good idea. She stood near the door and listened closely.

There were small kicking noises, followed by a loud snap.

"Stop moving so that I can finish!" Ocelott heard Petra hiss. Then, there was a loud crunching noise. Ocelott opened the door and saw Petra taking a munch out of a living spider-sandwich! Petra smacked on the insect's meat and the liquids spilled down her neck. Ocelott could only stare back in awe and shock before Petra looked at Ocelott.

"Oh, hey Ocelott! Want some?" She held the sandwich out to Ocelott who didn't say a word.

"... is it good?" Ocelott whimpered, her eyes wide with shock. Petra looked at the decapacitated spider's body sandwiched between two loaves of bread.

"... needs salt..." She then took another bit out of the bug-sandwich before Ocelott ran out of the room screaming her head off. There was only one person who could save her from her current pain, and that person was LonelyWhistler.

So she ran and ran and jumped into the bathtub and sank through the drain. She went to the ocean and found Nemo just before a white-shark ate them whole. Ocelott respawned. Nemo did _not_ respawn.

Ocelott tried running through the hallway again, but she tripped over the air and fell through the floor and into the Nether. So she tried again. And she died again. Then, she got the idea of walking through the hallway. Walking is much safer than running. Ocelott walked to LonelyWhistler's room, but stopped at the door.

The door was shut. It was usually opened, but this time... it was shut. Was Lonely sick? Was Lonely dead?

"Hmm... if he's dead, we're gonna have to change his name to DeadWhistler." She thought aloud to herself before deciding to open the door. Oh her poor little eyes when she saw LonelyWhistler and Nohr sharing a moment of passion.

"L-Lonely?!" The cat-girl screamed, causing the two lovebirds to flinch, both of their faces going red. A frown crossed her face as she stared at the two. Nohr stared at Ocelott, then back at Lonely.

"I-I had no idea you were with her," She admitted.

"What?! He's not with me! He's my best friend! You two go right on ahead with... that... it's just... Lonely, you make moves?!" She shouted, shocked by his strange behavior. Nohr and Lonely glared at Ocelott, who, her dark-tone going horribly pale, walked out the room. Lonely looked at Nohr, a smile on his face.

They were about to kiss once more before Ocelott stuck her head around the door.

"Who started this, by the way?"

"OUT!" Nohr screamed, causing Ocelott to run as fast as lightning.

Okay, so maybe checking on Lonely wasn't such a safe idea... so Ocelott decided to rush to see what Ellegaard was up to. She rushed right into her room, which was large and looked like a lab. Ellegaard was hard at work. Ocelott was about to tell her about Calvin's weird behavior when it hit her that Ellegaard was talking to someone. Being polite, Ocelott waited for her to finish.

"... okay, aand done! What do you think?" Ellegaard asked.

"Well, I think it's... actually pretty good." Ellegaard replied. Ellegaard thought for a moment.

"Um... there's been something bothering me, and it's not Redstone... it's..."

"Magnus?"

"How did you know?!" Ellegaard shouted in shock and amusement.

"Oh, you know me. I know everything, I'm Ellegaard." Ellegaard answered proudly. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I think he's cute, but... I don't want to tell him because he'd think that'd be weird. Like, seriously, if there was one man I could be with in this world, it'd be him!"

"Really? Well, why don't you tell him?" Ellegaard asked.

"I don't tell him because he's a griefer... I don't exactly see them as... you know... romantic beings..."

"Isn't that a bit prejudiced?" Ellegaard asked. Ellegaard nodded. "So, when I don't want to tell someone something, I just imagine things in my head so that I feel better. Why don't you?"

"Okay... so, what do I imagine?"

"The way he makes you feel."

"Okay... Magnus makes me feel like a cake."

"A cake?"

"Yes, a cake! Don't judge me!"

"I'm not judging. I'm just want to know what does cake feel like?"

"Well, he makes me feel soft, squishy, warm... like the life is a giant sponge-cake topped with icing!" Ellegaard fell onto her back with a sigh, while Ocelott stared on with shock.

"What else?" Ellegaard asked.

"Well, he also makes me feel all gushy inside whenever I'm around him, and I think I might explode like a block of TNT... he'd like that..." Ellegaard sighed and paused for a while.

"Are you finished talking?" Ocelott asked stunnedly, causing Ellegaard to flinch into a sitting-up position.

"Were you standing her this entire time?!" She shouted, causing Ocelott to slowly nod.

"Uh... who were you talking to?"

"... myself..."

"... okay..."

"... so... what did you need?"

"... does he really make you feel like a cake?"

"... please get out."

So Ocelott was kicked out of Ellegaard's room. On the way out, she saw Calvin and a few griefers tiptoeing into her room, but Ocelott didn't care to notice. All she heard was Ellegaard shouting 'Calvin, what are you doing?!', but that was it.

After leaving Ellegaard's room, Ocelott decided to go into what she thought was the kitchen but was actually the bathroom. Soren was in there... uh... y-you know... but... ugh! Just read it!

"SOREN?!"

"AAAAHH! CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"WHY ARE YOU DUMPING IN THE KITCHEN?!"

"THIS ISN'T THE KITCHEN!"

"OH YEAH?! THEN HOW COME I MAKE ALL MY FOOD IN HERE? BESIDES, THERE'S A SINK IN HERE, ISN'T THERE? IF A ROOM HAS A SINK, IT'S A KITCHEN! NO EXCEPTIONS, MISTER! YOU'RE IN BIIIIIG TROUBLE!" Ocelott slammed the door shut and, with a huff, walked into another room. She walked into Lukas's room, and smiled at what she saw.

"Lukas, why're you spinning around on the ceiling fan in your underwear?" She asked, not noticing the cans of Monster littered around the floor.

"Because it's fuuun! Weeeeeeeee!" He continued to enjoy himself, so Ocelott left the room. Lastly, she would check on Ivor, because she was feeling a catnap coming on, but wanted to bid farewell to Ivor before she went to sleep. She went near his room but heard soft music playing. It sounded ear-pleasing, so Ocelott softly opened the door.

Her jaw rusted and fell to the floor.

Ivor was slow-dancing with a hyper-realistic life-sized Ellegaard doll. Minecraftia was officially broken.

"WHAT THE HECK, IVOR?!" Ocelott shouted, causing Ivor to flinch and drop the doll onto the floor. Ocelott flinched when the doll hit the floor because the doll looked so realistic that it seemed like Ellegaard herself was the one taking the blow and not a sack filled with sand!

"It's not seem what it does _not_ seem like!" Ivor blurted randomly before kicking the doll away from himself and turning off the music. Ocelott continued to stare back in shock, drool dripping from the corner of her lips. Then, she caught sight of a foot sticking out of a closet. She walked into his room, in a zombified state of mind and swung open the doors.

"You have life-sized dolls... OF EVERYONE?!" She started plucking dolls out. "Another life-sized Ellie, life-sized Magnus, life-sized male-Jesse, life-sized female-Jesse, life-sized Olivia, heck, you've even got a life-sized Axel doll, for TNT's sake! What's WRONG with you, Ivor?!" She screamed before pulling out another doll. "Oh Notch."

Ivor gulped, his cheeks flushing red.

"YOU HAVE A CREEPER-BLOWING LIFE-SIZED DOLL OF YOUR-FRIKKIN'-SELF?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

At that point, Ocelott's head turned into a chest and she fell over. Ivor cautiously walked to the chest and opened it...

A squid flew out of the chest, and the chest became a squid-fountain! The house was flooded with squids. So much for not going on an adventure.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Googoogaga!**


End file.
